Fate Fighters Mercenary Company
The Fate Fighters Mercenary Company is an organization in the Om campaign. Summary The Fate Fighters Mercenary Company is the technical name of the Fate Fighters adventuring group. Upon being formed the group almost immediately seized Stonewatch Abbey as a headquarters and promptly began populating it with staff and soldiers to handle routine missions that did not require the level of expertise exhibited by the Fate Fighters themselves. The staff and soldiers as a whole are referred to as the Fate Fighters Mercenary Company. History On the 1st of Twins, 465, the Royal Explorers infiltrated Stonewatch Abbey and slew Goddard Brandik, the bandit captain ruled there, and the Orlesean commanders who backed him. They claimed the Abbey for themselves. Renaming themselves the Fate Fighters, the new owners purchased the land surrounding the abbey and invited farming families to begin to work the land and hired a militia (many of them members of Brandik’s organization) naming them the Fate Fighters Mercenary Company. Though the intent was for the soldiers to take small missions and escort jobs and for the smith and farmers to produce goods to trade to continue to cover the expenses of the abbey, the advent of the war between Gildorn and Orlesea have disrupted those economic plans. Staff The initial staff of the group were made up of a stable hand, a cook who had been captured and forced to serve Brandik, and two chambermaids who had been forced to act as “camp followers” for the Orleseans and Brandik’s men. All were willing to remain at the abbey and serve the Fate Fighters in return for the fair pay being offered. The Fate Fighters soon brought in a blacksmith, a shepherd and a beekeeper to add to the non combat staff of the abbey. It did not take long for the Fate Fighters to realize they needed an administrator to help run Stonewatch Abbey for them and Aquibius came on board as an acting steward until they could hire a permanent one. After the Battle of Waymere Aquibius hired an assistant. Wu Xen would later bring a group of orphans to the Abbey, several of which would soon become de facto apprentices in the kitchens and among the nearby farming families to learn a trade. After the Battle of Waymere a group of refugees came to the abbey and some petitioned to remain in return for taking other staff positions in the area, with several adding to the chambermaid staff. Soldiers The core of the soldiers were formed from the best of Brandik’s men, all screened by Wu Xen to ensure they were following the bandit lord out of desperation rather than true malevolence. Of these men, the Fate Fighters named Arnor Felkirk as the captain, and tasked him with further recruitment to build up the military strength of the organization. Felkirk went on a recruitment drive just before war with Gildorn and Orlesea broke out, and they gained another group of recruits from the refugees from Waymere after the Battle of Waymere. The soldiers at Stonewatch Abbey are more or less arranged the same as is found in the Gildornian Army. Their current complement of soldiers has two cohorts, each made of two squads. Each cohort is led by a sergeant who oversees two corporals, who in turn oversees a squad. The sergeants answer to the captain of the guard. Units in the FFMC 1st Cohort: “The Dragon”, commanded by Sergeant Benn 1st Squad “The Dragon’s Teeth” Commanded by Corporal Vinnie The Dragon’s Teeth consist mostly of the first round of recruits to the Abbey and are the most experienced of the soldiers. 2nd Squad “The Dragon’s Claw” Commanded by Corporal Sybbyl As with The Dragon’s Teeth, the Dragon’s Claw consists mostly of the first round of recruits to the Abbey and are the most experienced of the soldiers. 2nd Cohort “The Twins” Commanded by Sergeant Galien 1st Squad “The Twins’ Fire” Commanded by Corporal Alesia The Twins’ Fire is made up mostly of the newest recruits to the Fate Fighter’s Mercenary Company and they are being trained in traditional melee combat. 2nd Squad “The Arrow” The Twins’ Arrow is currently only five men strong, all among the newest recruits to the Fate Fighters Mercenary Company. There is talk of training this unit as an archery squad. Major Members of the FFMC [[Aquibius|'Aquibius']] - steward. Aquibius is acting steward for the Fate Fighters. He does not intent to remain long term, but as a favor to Atticus Brock he will continue to assist and act as seneschal until they can hire a full time one. [[Iolaus|'Iolaus']] - Assistant steward. Shunned by his own people, Aquibius hired him to assist in the ever growing mound of work to manage the estate and monitor events. [[Arnor Felkirk|'Arnor Felkirk']] - Captain of the guard. Assisted by his Men-at-Arms Felkirk leads the soldiers at Stonewatch Abbey and is responsible for promotions, discipline, placement and overall management of the soldiers of the Fate Fighters Mercenary Company. [[Powell|'Powell']] - Gate Warden and Instructor. Powell is a highly capable warrior but excels at instructing others in the art of soldiering. He is the instructor at Stonewatch Abbey, training the new recruits in how to fight. [[Paperious|'Paperious']] - Cook. Pap is the cook at Stonewatch Abbey and assisted by three orphans he’s teaching the trade, he ensures everyone in the abbey is fed. [[Charlene|'Charlene']] - Head Chambermaid. Charline is in charge of the general housework and cleaning to keep Stonewatch Abbey looking presentable. [[Rufio Underhammer|'Rufio Underhammer']] - Blacksmith. Rufio is the smith for Stonewatch Abbey and is equally capable of making weapons and armor as he is hoes and ploughs . [[Shepp Mossley|'Shepp Mossley']] - Shepherd. Shep is responsible for the flock of sheep owned by the Abbey. [[Winnie Monroe|'Winnie Monroe']] - Beekeeper. An odd woman, Winnie is responsible for tending to the bee colonies at Stonewatch Abbey and ensuring that there is honey to consume and sell. [[Lampwick Bundwin|'Lampwick Bundwin']] - Hostler. Bundwin is the stablemaster for the abbey, and is in charge of maintaining and caring for the mounts and stables. Category:Om Category:Organizations Category:FFMC